


burning love.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [105]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ahh sorry to bother but can I get a johnx paul smut, where paul works at a record store and they do the dirty”
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: tumblr requests. [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	burning love.

It was fifteen minutes before closing when John barged into the small record shop heaving for breath with his hands on his knees as he struggled for air. Work had kept him for longer than usual which made him resort to sprinting from one place to another and over the _very busy_intersection to reach the store in time. People glanced his way with raised brows and muttering but he really couldn’t give a fuck about what they thought of his dishevelled appearance, leather trousers and all. John stretched out and shook his arms, pretending he hadn’t been near death (or so it felt) only seconds prior. He strutted to the register, feeling mighty confident, and called out for the reason of his appearance in the rather snobby boutique; “‘Ey, Macca!”

There was no response- surely the lad couldn’t be so busy, so he took a sharp intake of breath and called out again, “Paul! Paulie! Pauline! Paulette!… I can go on!” Some tard looked at him funny with narrowed eyes and a stuck up nose and he stuck his tongue at her as he heard a pair of hurried feet rushing through the store. “John!” He saw the red face of his good friend as he came towards in a fast walking pace (not quite running, not really walking either). “You don’t need to yell. I heard you the first time,” he placed a box he had been carrying on the counter and waved timidly to the woman John so rudely had gotten to know. John shrugged.

“Is the big boss man in? Eppy… Something, something Epstein… Something… Eppy!”

Paul raised a brow at the nickname but shook his head; his dark bangs following delicately along. He was a gorgeous boy, but this John knew very well- they were hooking up on the low after all. Had been for a while now. Both wanted more from their relationship, wanted more than random fucks and make-out sessions whenever they had the chance. But neither dared to.

“Mr Epstein is visiting family today,” Paul muttered and scratched the side of his nose as he watched a group exit the store, arms bare of merchandise. John drummed on the counter, obnoxiously, if the looks from the same woman from before was any indication- he cared even less now than he did before. “The new Elvis out yet?” John asked, with barely hidden excitement- what was even the point of trying to hide it? He was bloody well excited! Paul nodded and rummaged through a shelf underneath the counter and pulled out that wonderful, wonderful, record with that wonderful man on the cover- John nearly jumped over the counter at the sight of it. “On the house,” Paul smiled and winked and- _fuck_, John was definitely about to jump over the counter now. 

“On the house?… Meaning you paid for it?” John couldn’t contain his grin, cheeks almost bursting from how wide it was getting as Paul nodded. John laughed with glee until his throat started to feel sore and his voice hoarse. “Oh, I could bloody well kiss ya, you magnificent lad.” 

Paul smiled, charmingly as always, and looked past his shoulder at someone huffing and puffing- his eyes were slowly getting wider as he clearly tried to contain his alluring persona. “Yes, now you go look at it in the back office while I take care of customers and close up shop.” John skipped as he went behind the register and sneakily grabbed a feel of Paul’s pert arse before disappearing into the next room. Just imagining Paul doing his _darndest_ not to react it in front of the customer got John laughing all over again.

John didn’t have to wait long before Paul finally showed up in the entrance to the cramped room. He looked as neat and tidy as ever- out of his teddy boy look and into what his father surely must just adore, sweater vest over a dress shirt and dress pants to match and look the part of the _fine establishment_. His hair was neatly combed and John just couldn’t wait to ruin that the moment he got the chance. Paul’s smile turned immediately to a slight frown when he finally noticed where John had found his place in the office- behind Epstein’s large oak desk. Paul felt a sharp sting of panic and looked hurriedly around, as if they weren’t the only pair in the room, and rushed to stand in front of John with his hands on his narrow hips, looking down at the smirking teddy boy with a disapproving glance. 

“You can’t sit there-” Paul tried to be serious but was quickly interrupted by John’s shoeless foot sneaking its way up high on his inner thigh. John had really made himself comfortable in the short time he had been there, lazing in the proud leather chair like he owned it. “J-John,” Paul coughed and looked around yet again, face quickly growing a dark shade, as John’s smirk only grew larger and his foot wider up. “_C’mon, Macca_,” he teased in a singing voice, pulling the at vowels of the beloved nickname, as he pulled the other boy towards him with his foot around the knee, “I’m sure you’ve always wanted to do it in here…” He, with great force and lack of care, pulled Paul unto his lap- Paul yelped as he fell unto his lover’s lap and felt John’s already hard erection protruding against his ass.

John caressed Paul’s arms through the long-sleeved shirt while the object of his affection fidgeted around in his seat upon John’s strong legs. He licked and nibbled at the younger man’s soft skin on his neck as he held him tight in his lap. Paul felt it hard to resist and soon forgot all about his boss and his office and of him ever existing as John ground his erection roughly against the fabric of his trousers- and felt himself growing harder and harder in his increasingly tighter pants. And John noticed this too and hummed, “_naughty_, aren’t ya?” Paul’s skin burned and he felt himself joined in the rough and aroused movements of his peer beneath him. And thanked the Heavens the store was closed and empty as he let out a moan at the appearance of John’s large hand appearing at the mound his cock made.

And so they sat; John searching for the friction he so needed on his needy cock against Paul’s clothed ass as he helped his lover to completion through his work pants that would surely be ruined by the end of the evening. It wasn’t what John quite had in mind at the start of his visit- getting off on Paul in his boss’s office, clothed and all. But he didn’t want Paul to get in too serious of problems- and he would’ve if John’s original plans had come to fruition. Getting his so prim and proper lover bent over the extraordinarily expensive desk, getting him to scream so hard that he would leave dents on the wood with his fingernails as he came all over the paperwork that laid there. But that could, and would have to, wait for another wonderful night- for now it was enough for John to wrap his arms tightly around Paul’s waist as they both came loudly into their trousers, leaving them for a thorough clean and an explanation for whoever washed them.


End file.
